Valentine's Day
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have known each other for 5 Valentines days and each one was more special than before. Percabeth, please R&R!


_Hey, I thought this up and decided to write it down!_

_Please review, it's the longest one-shot I've written so far and i'm proud of it :D _

**Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson, or valentines day :(**

* * *

**_Valentine's Day_**

* * *

_12 Years old_

Percy was walking round camp, looking for his best friend; Annabeth Chase. He should be hanging out with Grover, but he was with some strawberry bush.

Percy looked at the sword arena, no Annabeth. The big house, no Annabeth. He went to her cabin; there she was sitting down on the grass outside her cabin, staring at it.

"Hey Annabeth" He sat next to his smart blonde best friend, "Annabeth, why are you looking at your cabin?" Annabeth tore her gaze away from her cabin to look at him,

"Oh, you haven't heard the tradition?" Percy made a face, he hated when she said that, "Well Seaweed Brain , every valentine's day your secret admirer, if you had one, would write you a note and get one of the Hermes kids to put it on the steps of your parent's cabin" Percy frowned,

"Why?" Annabeth rolled her grey eyes; "Because, Hermes is the god of messengers" She said in a 'duh' voice. Percy shook his head slightly making Annabeth inhale his overwhelming ocean sent. Ironically Annabeths favourite smell.

"No" Percy said "I mean, why have the tradition" Annabeth turned her head to look in his eyes and didn't answer for a few seconds,

"Well, it's so people can tell other people that they like them" She finally answered. Percy licked his lips,

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a note?" Annabeth looked down, frowned and started picking the grass, "No, Percy I haven't" Percy thought about this for a minute, "Do you want one?"

Annabeth smiled without looking up, "Yes Percy I do"

"Why?" He asked, not getting it. It was just a piece of paper. She looked up at him and smiled softly and winked,

"It's a girl thing"

"Oh" Was Percy's intelligent answer. "Well" He said looking at his wrist (which didn't have anything on it) "Look at the time! I'm meeting Grover soon, see ya later"

He got up and left without a single word.

A couple hours later; after Annabeth got back from lunch, she found a note with her name on it sitting on her cabins steps. It said this,

_Dear Annabeth_

_Hoppie __ Happy Valentnes Day!_

_-Your secrt admirer_

Annabeth didn't need to know who it was. First of all, their spelling was horrific, and second?

She could smell the ocean sent from miles away.

* * *

_13 years old _

"Knock, Knock"

"Percy?"

"Seaweed Brain"

"Its 9o'clock, you have to get out of bed"

"Percy!"

"Holy mother of Zeus, GET UP!"

Percy Jackson opened his eyes slightly to see his best friend's pretty face looking down at him. Was she in his cabin? What time was it? He breathed in and smiled cheekily up at her,

"Morning Beth" She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't you 'morning Beth' me! Get up, its 9o'clock and your breath stinks!"

_Well, damn._

"Fine" Percy said grumpily, "Why did you get me up so early anyway?" She squealed and started jumping around.

"Percy, it's not even 9o'clock and I already have _three _notes! _Three!_" She squealed again.

Percy frowned; he didn't like the idea of her getting notes from random guys. What if they were mean? If they were doing it just to get her excited and then just dump her? No. He was being paranoid. He faked a smile,

"That's awesome Wise Girl!" She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Perce! Now I have to go tell Silena, talk to you later" She ran out of his cabin. He groaned and lay back down.

"Happy Valentine's day" He said to himself miserably and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_14 years old _

Annabeth was not impressed. Out of all the days Valentine's Day had to land on, why Wednesday? If it was on the weekend, it would have been awesome because she could've gone to camp.

But no.

She had to sit in class and listen to her science teacher explain something that she learned when she was three. After listening to her Mr Groove drone on, and _on_ about cells, she was just about ready to do something that would probably get her expelled because of boredom. Luckily the receptionist that worked at the front office at her school walked in (probably saving Annabeths science teacher a very bored Annabeth) holding a bouquet of roses, balloons and a huge teddy bear.

"Um, Annabeth dear, these are for you"

Every single kid in her science class jaws dropped. Including hers.

"Excuse me?" She hopped of her stool and walked over to the staff member "thank you Mrs Small, but who are they from?" The teacher frowned and looked at the note,

"A young man named...Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth smiled that Seaweed brain.

* * *

_15 years old _

"MUM!"

"Yes Percy?"

"WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?"

"It's the 14th of February, darling"

"OH. CAN I USE THE PHONE TO CALL SOMEONE?"

"Of course honey"

* * *

_16 years old _

If you were at camp half-blood on Valentine's Day you would see lots of couples...and Hermes kids. If you went to the beach you would see not as many people, but lots of Aphrodite girls tanning. If you could see underwater and happen to go swimming in the deep dark ocean, you would see two teenage kids in a bubble. The boy would be asleep on the girls lap and she would be playing with his hair; half asleep. You would smile and think it was cute.

What would not know is that the boy had been fussing over this day for a month. After he woke up they would go swimming and then have a picnic at the beach. Then they go back to his cabin and watch a movie (preferably action) and then the kids would get a little _too _close together on his small bed. After that, they would go to the beach again and have a moonlit dinner (complete with candles). Then they would take a walk down the beach together hand in hand. When it was time for curfew, he would walk her to her cabin and kiss her goodnight. She would kiss him back. Then she would go inside to find her bed covered in notes written by him (his spelling had gotten a tiny bit better) and she would laugh and smile and run outside back to him (he didn't move) jump into his arms and kiss him senseless.

And it would be the best Valentine's Day they had ever had.

* * *

_Thanks for taking your time to read it! _

_please review, and look at my other stories as well!_

_xx_


End file.
